


Malysh on the bed

by Regina1954



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina1954/pseuds/Regina1954





	Malysh on the bed

Wanda失眠了。

散落在Wanda窗前的月光是一片清黄的月晕，她抬手搁在那儿一会，感觉只是凉透了。

太静了。她不禁闭上眼感知，大厦里似乎大家都沉沉睡着，除了Vision，但他静止着。  
这么沉静的环境下，她能专注地将感知能力扩展得更远——Wanda听见了轻哼声响、微喃与绷紧肌肉又放松的窸窣颤抖声。

她裹了条酒红色的披肩，赤裸的双足陷在柔软的绒毛室内拖鞋里。她稳下了自己的能力，尽量不让自己的手指因焦虑而微微屈伸，让那抹红色灵气散在黑暗中。

顺着声音的方向，Wanda轻步穿过走廊，来到另一头——如果她的判断没错，那是从Natasha住的房里传出来的。

越接近那扇门，Wanda听见的声音越清晰，一部份是因为她的感知被放大了，变得精确而敏感。

有一瞬黑影她的眼前闪过。然后是女人的声音，尖锐而富有敌意。有一把枪抵着她的额头。男人倒卧在地哀嚎，手臂往不自然的方向扭断。血液在汽车的引擎盖上蒸腾。最后一颗子弹。黑鸦。红棕色的发丝被剪落在地上。最后她站在麦田中，天际线彼方是一道灰蒙带白的光尘在流动。

Wanda回神过来。她发现自己的脸颊湿乎乎的，蹲在Natasha的房门前，她的双手握紧成拳头。然后她听见了Natasha的脚步声，轻而缓慢，越来越近，在房门前停了下来。

「天啊。」  
她仿佛听到Natasha这么说，从门缝间望见Wanda，女人从谨慎戒备的状态放松下来。  
「Wanda？快进来吧。」

Wanda知道自己肯定吓到Natasha了，她感觉双颊转而变得滚烫，带着不好意思的情绪。

/

Natasha不发一语地望着坐在她床缘的女巫，等待对方缓过来后自己开口。

「我睡不着。」  
Wanda犹豫了一下，才对Natasha接道：「然后听见了妳的声音。」  
当Wanda淡绿的眸子对上她的时，她发现在灯光的照耀下，那绿眸看来带着黄，像清澈的宝石。

「我的声音？」  
的确是事实。但Natasha很讶异Wanda隔离这么远还是听到了声音——那断断续续的睡眠困扰着她，辗转反侧。  
思忖了一会，她道：「我猜妳又进入了我的脑子，是吧？」

女巫现在的表情说明了一切，她没有接受过像Natasha一样的间谍训练，显然无法随心所欲地藏住自己的不安与慌张。她脸红得太快了，让那张脸庞看来又稚嫩了些。  
「抱歉，Nat，我控制不住。」

「我知道妳的能力，Wanda。」  
Natasha不打算怪她，这却没让一切缓和下来。

「我知道我的能力让人害怕。」  
Wanda垂下眸子，低声咕哝，手指沮丧地揉弄着酒红色披肩的一角。

「Wanda。」  
唤着女巫的名字，Natasha像是在提醒她真正的归属，她是谁。  
「妳害怕妳自己的能力吗？」

相较于黑寡妇的近战优势，Wanda更多的时间是一段距离以外的操控物体，偶尔才暗中地来到目标附近，搅乱他们的思绪。但她害怕，或许这多少给了她一些机会，可以不必让那鲜血与丑陋的躯体碰上她的身子。

「许多人害怕我。我的能力。」  
Wanda受伤地笑了下，道：「当我不受控时，这一切会被燃烧、当Pietro——」

Natasha弯腰，将拇指抵在她的微启的唇上，阻止了Wanda的话。  
「我问，妳害怕吗？」

那双漂亮的黯绿色眸子勾勾地望着愣怔的女巫，Natasha的嗓音听起来带着磁性。

Wanda接下来的情绪变得有些激动，她试着想稳住自己，但又一次，温热的液体滑过她的颊缘，泪水动摇了Wanda的坚强。她想起了所有她失去的事，想起那些人，想起她崩溃的时光。

「嘿，过来。」  
红发女人向她伸出双臂，那是坚毅、在男人堆里也显得强悍的Natasha，拥抱她的动作竟能如此温柔。

「我过去也问过自己这个问题。」  
Natasha让Wanda安心地偎着她的颈子，一手顺着脊线抚着女巫的背。  
「有很多东西总会跟着我们。恐惧也好，心魔也好——以及那无数夜的梦魇。」

「但妳得相信妳在做对的事，至少我相信，而我偶尔想起它们。这是对的，无论是保护那些人，或者保护妳自己。妳有不凡的能力，Wanda，在复仇者中，妳太年轻了，所以妳没有信心。」

这个拥抱让Wanda的心底有股暖意在流动，渐渐抚平她原本杂乱的心情。

「但我相信妳，妳会很好的。」  
Natasha如此道，在她耳边的深棕色发丝上亲吻了下。  
「谢谢妳，Nat……」  
当Wanda从Natasha的怀抱中抬头，望着红发女人，给予回覆时，她发现自己的声音也变得沙哑而压抑。

Natasha轻柔地拨开了Wanda散在肩上的发丝，她白裸的颈子出现在Natasha的眸底，而那披肩滑落在地，融入夜色。 Natasha伸手碰触那形状姣好的锁骨线条，用指尖细细感受，再沿着她的颈线上滑，最后不轻不重地抵在女巫的颈后，绿眸淡然地看着她，不再透露什么。

Wanda反而是先行动的那方。她倾前，吻了吻Natasha的脸颊，稍微顿了下，才吻住那以话语带给她安慰的双唇。她的吻越来越烈，而Natasha并不吝啬于回应她，甚至用了更多技巧加深这个吻。

「Nat，现在说我喜欢妳，想吻妳的那种喜欢，是不是有点晚？」

Wanda抽出这个吻后，讷讷地道，依傍着她的身子又柔软不少。

「妳得喜欢的不只是我，现在的我。」  
摇了摇头，Natasha带笑地将女巫压到床上，钳制着她的手腕。

「不只是现在的妳。」  
在一个互相退让的浅吻之后，Wanda面色微红地重复，但也弯起一抹笑，绿色的眼眸闪动着柔和的光影。  
「我眼前的妳、过去的妳、作为黑寡妇的妳、脆弱的妳......Natasha，我都喜欢。」

「嘘。」  
Wanda用被另一个吻堵住了话语，接着Natasha伏在她的耳边轻轻啃咬，漫声道：「读我的心，现在。」  
女巫闭上双眼，温顺地吐着气。

我爱妳。这是Natasha保留给她的惊喜。  
妳读得到，也只有妳。  
我的小女巫。

「Wanda，妳这么做过吗？」  
Natasha开口，声音里有股难得的热情没被压抑住，Wanda能感觉那睫毛在她的颊侧微微颤动，而她的身子也因混合喜悦与兴奋的情绪颤瑟着。  
「噢，」  
女巫再一次脸红，不愿看向对方的绿眸子。  
「......这是我的第一次。」

听闻她带着羞怯的回覆，Natasha笑了。  
「Wanda，我会温柔一些。」  
想了一下，Natasha抵着她的唇瓣又继续道：「但妳得保证在高潮时，这间房不会被绯红魔法毁了。」

Wanda点点头，现在的任何话语对她来说都是一种挑逗。她抱着Natasha的颈子又陷入另一个深吻，那红棕色的发丝落在她的颊缘搔弄，她在唇上感觉到咬吻时发出了轻哼，显然Natasha所谓的温柔并不是从接吻开始。

「我想要妳。」  
Natasha所言不假。她在吻中褪下了Wanda的衣物，而女巫出于自然地想掩住胸口，双眼倒是先被她的手掌覆盖，眼前红发女人的笑成了一片黑。

「我想要妳，Wanda。」  
她又说了一遍，然后轻吻了下女巫的手指，将手拉开，让她能埋首啃咬Wanda敏感而挺立的乳首，如此青涩而浮红。  
「Nat……」  
其实不尽然是黑暗的，Wanda能见到缝隙间的光，Natasha很小心地不弄伤心爱的小女巫。但这样的让Wanda变得更加敏感，带着被碰触隐私部位的羞涩，她轻唤Natasha的名字，耳根烫辣。

「妳会喜欢的。」  
Natasha的舌尖在她的蓓蕾上绕圈，然后没入唇间，轻柔吮弄，一阵轻媚的哼音撩起了Natasha全然的欲望，将另一手顺着她的腰侧向下游移，感觉到Wanda又是一颤。

「放松，小女巫。」  
她移开手掌，转而抚着Wanda的脸颊。  
「妳知道我不会让妳受伤的。」

Natasha低哑的声音对着她的颈项，再细细吻咬着这白皙的诱惑。 Wanda反手扣住床单，当Natasha的手在她柔嫩的下腹缓缓爱抚，然后调戏似地将食指擦过她最敏感的挺核时，她差些惊叫出声。

「嗯——等等！」  
Wanda想挺起身子，她的面色绯红而显得难耐，忍不住喊了声，才难堪地发现自己的声音竟然变得如此柔媚。

但Natasha没有要放过她缓一缓的意思，倒又直接地向下一滑，温热的掌心包覆着她的处女地，温吞地打转，而女巫害躁地夹紧了双腿，吞吞吐吐地道：「嘿、太快了......Nat、我......啊......」

Natasha勾起一抹坏笑。

「不能用能力，Wanda，在床上不行。」  
她握住了Wanda的手腕，试图让女巫再放松一些——至少别有红色的能量在她的掌上酝酿。 Wanda这才意识到自己的激动，她有些抱歉地搂着女人的颈子，将自己棕色的脑袋埋在Natasha的肩窝。  
「抱歉。」

Natasha吻着她可怜的小女巫的发顶，在那双长腿缓缓地为她张开、露出美丽而水意泛滥的私处时，她是欣喜的，她无法隐藏。

当她提起Wanda的下巴时，她望入那碧绿的眼眸， Natasha多么喜欢现在的小女巫——漂亮而羞涩，就像一朵待绽的花。 Wanda的棕色发丝散在她的指间，Natasha提起一绺亲吻，然后更用力地将这温暖的身子扳进自己的拥抱，在Wanda的惊叹中，她突地探入一根手指，屈起，寻找能使这年轻的女巫发狂的敏感点。

Wanda几乎要掉下眼泪，当Natasha的动作加快加深，她抽插着这柔软而青涩的躯体，抱紧了绷紧身子的小女巫，她在Wanda的耳畔低叹：「Wanda，妳好暖和。」

听到这样的话语，Wanda闭紧了眸子，感觉整个人都在发烫、颤抖——她几乎要融化了，在Natasha透过手指带给她的欢愉中，她只能将自己的全部交给Natasha ，化在黑寡妇的掌中。

最后Wanda仍然喘出声来，她唤了一次又一次Nat，然后在Natasha没入第二根手指时，突地挺起腰——她的高潮来得太突然，让Natasha也很讶异，但动作并没有在这样的痉挛中停下。  
「......Nat？」

Natasha捏了下她的腰，然后又扬起那带有深意的笑容，道：「相信我。」

天，她好性感。 Wanda的情绪还没缓过来，只能无助地望着眼前棕红发丝微乱的女人，Nat的唇、Nat的手指、Nat好看的肌肉线条竟然能如此均匀美丽——Wanda便又被手指的刺激推上巅峰，她咬紧下唇，隐忍着不喘声，而Natasha也发现了。她感觉手上的动作变得更快、对着那敏感点刺激得更烈，她紧抓着Natasha的背部——在濒临高潮时，Wanda还是哭出声了，她感觉红色能量在她体内化为能暖流，让一切变得更澎湃。

「嘿。」  
Natasha哄着怀中瘫软的小女巫，浓绿的眸子弯笑，再环顾四周。  
「Wanda，妳还好吗？」  
但Wanda推了下红发女人的肩窝，看来很可爱地在赌气，眼眸转成黯红，眼角带泪。

「玻璃还在，真是太好了。」

Natasha耸耸肩，握着她的手，轻慢地抚弄，安抚小女巫。  
「......Nat，妳骗人。」  
Wanda听起来也像在赌气。她径自躺回床上，陷在羽绒被里。

「我们对温柔的定义可能不太一样。」  
轻叹而低笑，Natasha环抱住女巫赤裸的身子，幸好她没有被绯红的力场推开，这只是一个年轻女人的身体，仍然带喘而温烫，这是她爱的小女巫。

「但幸好，我们还有很多时间处理这个问题。」  
Natasha在她的耳边轻声道，Wanda感觉那不安份的手指在她的背部游移——Wanda不想的，但这让她又不禁兴奋了 。

「我该好好睡觉的。」  
「不，Wanda。我想不管有多少次选择，妳最后还是会来我这儿。」

Wanda将身子蜷缩起来，闷哼一声。

「谁叫我只听見妳的声音。」


End file.
